


The Blissful Queen

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Outstanding AU/reinterpretation, Characters - New interpretation, General, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Can't stop reading, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Eowyn married Aragorn, would she have been the blissful Queen of Gondor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blissful Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

By all accounts, she is the blissful Queen. 

She sits at her husband's hand, proud and golden. Her hair bound in keeping with the custom of his people, her wrists and throat encircled by silk chains upon wool. She is adorned with jewels of lands and legends long ago. And by his side, she smiles, her back rigid and straight, for these things are not heavy. 

The House of Eorl is restored. With her brother's blessed reign and her fortuitous marriage, they are the subject of praise, of glory set down even in the books of the White City. And if she does not see her brother often, she is not saddened. For he rides with her husband into battle, and together, they fight the enemies of Gondor and Rohan, without her. 

She loves her King, and thinks of him often. Each glance, each movement is an echo of him; his honour, his greatness. Before she speaks, she pictures him in her mind, and the words melt, reforged into shapes more pleasing. And if in his sleep, her husband turns and whispers the name of another, she does not hear it. For it is merely the sound of the wind in the trees outside; though there is no wind, nor any trees beyond the window. 

She does not miss the weight of a sword in her hand, the movement of a horse beneath her. She does not think of the golden plains she has left behind, the barrows of Kings she never visits. And she does not see the Steward, whose eyes burn still in the memory of a moment that did not come to pass. 

These things do not exist, for the Queen of Gondor. She thinks of her King, her land, her people. Always, she thinks of them.


End file.
